Farming levels in adventure mode
In Little Empire, some of the most important resources are gems, spar and other items that can be helpful for your own little empire. A player has 12 free tries daily on Conquest, the original Adventure Mode and 3 on the Seal, the new Adventure Mode. Farming a level is helpful as you will get consistent drops which will help your empire and give them some killcount for honor points. Good levels to farm Note: After Iron Forest all rewards are in fragmented form. Get the amount of frags needed to make the item! Grand Village *The best level to farm is the boss level. This level usually gives the tier 2 equipment very often, and is an easy source of Iron Ingots, which can be useful for evolving troops and medals. Iron Forest *Level 5 is the best level to farm. Whitewater River *Elite/Boss levels good for farming cheap gear. Neer'frost Harbor *The boss level can be farmed if you use the correct formation, as you can get the NFS shoulder equipment from this level. Loeffing Boulevard *It is best to farm levels 1, 2 and 9 (9 as soon as you can reach that level), for Life gems. They are the easiest levels, and level 1 should be used if you need experience fast. The City of Evensnow * Level 6 is an ok level, provided you have a formation as it is the easiest. Level 32 should only be attempted if you're looking for NFS hand or shoulder gear. Leafy Spring *The boss level is easy and provides NFS body, arm and shoulder gear. Fire Valley *The boss level is easy with the right formation(s), and provides Alliance Coins and NFS helm, body, arm and shoulder gear. Tier 4 equipment also begins to arrive, along with Blue Blast. Black Snow Mountain *The boss level is somewhat easy and provides all NFS gears. Otherwise, loot is the same. Snowcloak Cliff *Unless you can kill Dorck in one try, it is best not to farm the boss level, but the level before the boss instead. The levels containing very few heros or just heros can be easily done with little or no casualties. If you kill Dorck, you will always get a fragment, which is the same as Black Snow Mountain but with an additional bonus; Blue Flare. Pebblestone Camp *Level 5 can be farmed for good Tier 5 equipment and NFS shoulder/arm fragments. The boss level can be also farmed, but only if the player can knock the golem down in 2-3 tries. This will require heavy use of spells. The boss level can give a piece of NFS Pharaoh body gear. Borderton *Level 5 can be farmed for other pieces of Tier 5 equipment and NFS body/shoulder fragments. The boss level can give pieces of NFS pharaoh body/arm gear. Deepwater Swamp *Elite levels provide Tier 5 equipment, Lightning/Voodoo Strike fragments, NFS helm/body and pharaoh body, arm and shoulder gear. Amethyst Mine *Same as Deepwater swamp but also gives pharaoh helm gear. Magma Gorge *Almost anything can be obtained (ingots, chests) and pharaoh weapon. Note that the boss may take days to complete due to the massive health pool and spell damage.